starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ki-Adi-Mundi/Leyendas
Ki-Adi-Mundi fue un destacado miembro del Consejo Jedi durante los ultimos años de la República. Con un cerebro binario, su presencia era siempre notada. A diferencia de otros, Kid-Adi-Mundi fue el único Jedi en la Antigua República que pudo tener familia, ya que su especie se estaba extinguiendo y era uno de los últimos machos de ella. Ki-Adi-Mundi era un representante alienígena que se sentaba en el Consejo Jedi. Un ser humanoide, la más distinguida característica de Ki-Adi-Mundi era el alargado cráneo cónico, que contenía un cerebro binario. Un contemplativo Cereano, Ki-Adi-Mundi era el solitario Caballero Jedi que servía al Consejo, sentado junto a los más respetados Maestros Jedi. Biografía A los cuatro años de edad, los talentos de la Fuerza fueron descubiertos por una misteriosa Maestra Jedi, conocida como la Dama Oscura. La familia de Ki-Adi-Mundi, dándose cuenta de que la galaxia necesitaba protectores para salvar a inocentes como los cereanos que estaban bajo la amenaza de Bin-Garda-Zon, permitieron a Ki-Adi-Mundi que fuese llevado a Coruscant para ser entrenado como Jedi. Sirvierdo a la Orden Al entrar en el gran mundo de los Jedi, el Consejo asignó a Ki-Adi-Mundi al Maestro Jedi Yoda. Décadas después, Ki-Adi-Mundi volvió a Cerea para ayudar al mundo a librarse de los maraundin. Ki-Adi-Mundi se convirtió en el vigía del Sistema Cereano, observando su pacífico mundo. A pesar de la adherencia a las filosofías Jedi, Ki-Adi-Mundi fue, en su corazón, un cereano. Siguió la costumbre cereana del matrimonio poligámico, tomando como esposa principal a Shea, y otras cuatro esposas honoríficas. Fue padre de siete hijas y se convirtió en un fuerte líder comunitario. En los tiempos de la batalla de Naboo, Ki-Adi-Mundi se vio envuelto en un grave problema político, causado por un grupo que que quería cambiar las serenas formas cereanas por un rápido progreso. Con el añadido de ser los únicos productores de una droga blanda llamada guilea, la juventud de Cerea cayó bajo el influjo de un grupo de agitadores, incluida la hija de Ki-Adi-Mundi, Sylvn. Se unió a los radicales, colocando su vida en peligro y fue secuestrada por el contrabandista de armas chevin Ephant Mon, conocido por su amistad con Jabba el Hutt, junto a sus amigas Maj y Twin, aunque Maj caería bajo su láser cuando comenzó a dar problemas. Ki-Adi-Mundi siguió a Mon a Tatooine, descubriendo que estaba envueltas la Federación de Comercio y Jabba, que planeaban una operación de venta de armas. Gracias a la ayuda de varios droides, incluido un mercenario que fue contratado para matarlo, rescató a las dos jóvenes. Tras sus hazañas en Tatooine, Ki-Adi-Mundi fue invitado a unirse permanentemente al Consejo Jedi, llenando el espacio vacante que recientemente había dejado el Maestro Micah Giett. Ki-Adi-Mundi Volvió a Tatooine, buscando al perdido Maestro Jedi Sharad Hett. Después de aventurarse en los mortales desiertos de arena, Ki-Adi-Mundi encontró a Hett y a su hijo A’Sharad, quién vivía con los nativos tusken. Hett fue asesinado por la cazarrecompensas Aurra Sing, y Ki-Adi-Mundi tomo a A’sharad como su Padawan, continuando el entrenamiento del joven Jedi. Presagio de la guerra Cuando el Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn informó el ataque de un Sith en los eventos que rodearon a la batalla de Naboo, Ki-Adi-Mundi expresó un notorio choque. “Imposible” dijo, “Los Sith han estado extintos por un milenio”. Por su fracaso en detectar la amenaza Sith a tiempo, los Jedi sufrieron primero la pérdida de uno de sus más grandes Maestros, Qui-Gon Jinn. Ki-Adi-Mundi viajó a Naboo para presenciar el funeral de Qui-Gon Jinn. También estuvo presente en la celebración que marcó la liberación de Naboo. Las Guerras Clon Una década después, el Maestro Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi continúo sirviendo al Consejo. Estaba presente mientras se desarrolló la crisis más grave que tuvo que enfrentar la Orden Jedi: el movimiento Separatista que amenazaba con dividir a la República. Como muchos en la Orden, Ki-Adi-Mundi se negó a creer que, el antes Jedi, Conde Dooku, estuviese detrás de estas violentas acciones. Como idealista político entrenado en las filosofías Jedi, eran actos que Dooku no podía planear, razonaba Ki-Adi-Mundi. Ki-Adi-Mundi no fue el único Jedi que se equivocó sobre los límites de Dooku. El ex Jedi supervisó la frustrada ejecución de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker y la Senadora Padmé Amidala. La repentina llegada de la Fuerza Jedi, incluido Ki-Adi-Mundi, rescató a los tres cautivos. Ki-Adi-Mundi y varios de los Consejeros Jedi lucharon con los geonosianod y los androides separatistas. Muchos Jedi murieron ese día, aunque Ki-Adi-Mundi fue uno de los catorce Jedi supervivientes. Cuando los refuerzos de la República llegaron, Ki-Adi-Mundi se subió a una nave de la República, y después guió a varias unidades de soldados clon a la primera línea de combate. Las planicies de Geonosis se convirtieron en el primer campo de batalla de las devastadoras Guerras Clon. Batalla de Geonosis En el 22 ABY, el Maestro Jedi Mace Windu reunió a un fuerte equipo de ataque de 212 jedi para rescatar a los cautivos Caballeros Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi en Geonosis. El Maestro Mundi fue uno de los líderes de este equipo de ataque, y se encontró entre los pocos sobrevivientes. La consiguiente Batalla de Geonosis se convirtió en la primera batalla de las Guerras Clon. Ki-Adi no estaba en el último círculo de los Jedi, cuando el líder separatista, el Conde Dooku pidió un aplazamiento temporal de los combates, a pesar de que fue llevado hacia el punto por droides de batalla.Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones No fue hasta la oportuna llegada del Gran Maestro Yoda, acompañado por el recién formado Gran Ejército de la República, que permitió a los Jedi restantes escapar. Durante la subsiguiente batalla, Ki-Adi-Mundi condujo un infructuoso ataque a las Naves de control de Droides. Con el comienzo de la guerra contra el separatistas, el Maestro Mundi se vio obligado a llevar el título de General, junto con otros Jedi, y lideró los soldados clones en el frente de batalla. Batalla de Hypori contra el General Grievous en Hypori.]] Cuatro meses después de Geonosis, los Maestros Mundi y Shaak Ti del Consejo Jedi lideraron las fuerzas clones y un equipo de Jedi que consistía en Tarr Seirr, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Sha'a Gi, y Daakman Barrek a Hypori. La fuerza fue enviada basándose en una información recogida por el Maestro Barrek y su aprendiz que indicaba la presencia de una gran fábrica de droides en el planeta. La misión estuvo condenada desde el principio; tan pronto como las naves de asalto de la República salieron del hiperespacio, las minas orbitales de alrededor del planeta diezmaron los cruceros, causando que chocaran contra la tierra tras las líneas enemigas.Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon Todas las tropas clones fueron derrotadas, mientras que los siete Jedi restantes huyeron a las ruinas de una nave de asalto que se había estrelló, perseguidos por el nuevo líder de los ejércitos droides, el General Grievous. Los Jedi fueron finalmente obligados a luchar contra el cyborg, quien derrotó y mató a la mayoría de ellos antes de que un equipo de Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento enviado por Obi-Wan Kenobi llegó a salvar a Mundi, Ti y Secura; los únicos Jedi que se creía que habían sobrevivido (K'Kruhk, aunque se creía muerto, logró sobrevivir). Ki-Adi Mundi demostró su habilidad con un sable de luz ya que fue el último Jedi que quedó en pie contra el General Grievous a pesar de estar exhausto y luchar frente a un enemigo con un estilo de combate nunca visto antes por los Jedi y que blandía un sable de luz desconocido. Muerte se revelaron contra él.]] Cuando el 21er cuerpo Nova se convirtió en Marines Galácticos y se hicieron independientes de la 4º Ejército de Sector, los Marines se pusieron bajo el mando de Ki-Adi-Mundi. En los últimos meses de las Guerras Clon, Ki-Adi-Mundi luchó junto al comandante Bacara de los Marines en la Batalla de Nueva Bornalex, los Asedios del Borde Exterior y la Batalla de Mygeeto), donde fue asesinado durante la Orden 66. Sobreviviendo a los últimos días de la guerra, Ki-Adi-Mundi fue uno de los innumerables Jedi que cayeron durante la Orden 66. Durante los Asedios del Borde Exterior, él estaba en Mygeeto con el comandante Bacara. Él lideró a los clones en la batalla y les dijo que siguieran adelante, cuando de repente se detuvieron. Ki-Adi-Mundi se dio la vuelta, confundido, al ver que los clones habían apuntado sus blásteres hacia él. Se las arregló para desviar tres disparos, matando a dos clones, sin embargo, la barrera de fuego bláster tanto de los clones como de las fuerzas droides que había detrás de él abrumaron al Jedi cereano y incluso fue alcanzado ocho veces antes de caer al suelo. Cuando el Imperio Galáctico emergió, los documentos oficiales recopilados por Sate Pestage declaró que Ki-Adi-Mundi fue ejecutado porque estaba colocando explosivos en uno de los puentes de Mygeeto.Order 66: Destroy All Jedi Poderes y habilidades Ki-Adi-Mundi era un gran Maestro. Era muy paciente y tenia un gran autocontrol. Su forma de combate de sable láser era la forma VI: Niman, tradicional entre los Jedi y en la que era un maestro, Ki-Adi-Mundi perfecciono esta técnica basándose en el contraataque de sus enemigos para encontrar sus puntos débiles. Se baso en movimientos fluidos propios de la forma VI que pueden llevar a la confusión de los movimientos agresivos ante su constante movimiento. También se le daba muy bien desviar rayos de bláster hacía sus enemigos. Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 15: The Final Battle'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juevenil *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' comic *'Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novelización juvenil *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Clone Wars: Espacio Salvaje'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Star Wars Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * * * * *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' * * * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Republic 71: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' * * * *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''To the Vanishing Point'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelización juvenil *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela }} Apariciones no-canonicas *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''The Sith in the Shadow'' *''The Lesson'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' videojuego Fuentes * * *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Movie Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Art of Revenge of the Sith'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Véase también *Familia Mundi de:Ki-Adi-Mundi en:Ki-Adi-Mundi fr:Ki-Adi-Mundi it:Ki-Adi-Mundi ja:キ＝アディ＝ムンディ hu:Ki-Adi-Mundi nl:Ki-Adi-Mundi pl:Ki-Adi-Mundi pt:Ki-Adi-Mundi ru:Ки-Ади-Мунди fi:Ki-Adi-Mundi sv:Ki-Adi-Mundi Categoría:Cereanos Categoría:Generales Jedi Categoría:Guardianes Jedi Categoría:Víctimas de la Purga Jedi Categoría:Vigilantes Jedi Categoría:Varones Categoría:Miembros del Consejo Jedi Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan